No Lies, No Restraints, No Hope
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: Naruto's hit by a truth jutsu that lasts 3 days and Sasuke has to look after him. SASUNARU
1. Prologue

"Naruto!" Sasuke screams as Naruto falls from a tree. 'No, he's blacking out!'

* * *

"Wha…What happened?" Naruto asks as he finds himself in a hospital bed.

"You were knocked out, dobe." A cold voice says from the chair beside him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's head hurt so much. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not entirely. The last thing I remember is purposely getting in the way of some jutsu." Oh crap, he did not just say that.

"What do you mean 'purposely'?"

"I always get hit so that it looks like I suck at fighting. I could easily have avoided an obvious attack like that." No! Why is he saying this? These are secrets!

Sasuke just stared at him in disbelief. Tsunade and Kakashi had to be wrong, right?

"Um, Sasuke? Why am I telling you my secrets? This is freaky, I always lie so no one ever fears me, but I just told you about me faking my strength." Naruto and Sasuke just stared at each other. "WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?!"

"Uh…yeah. Tsunade-sama said that you were hit by a truth jutsu." Blank stare, "It will last 3 days," another blank stare, "I've been assigned to watch after you, is that alright?"

"…WHAT?!" Sadly, Sakura had walked in just then. The volume of Naruto's 'little outburst' caused the pink-haired girl to black out, blood dripping from her ears.

"Wow," Sasuke said as he removed his earplugs. He wore them after Kakashi had warned him. "So, are you alright with me watching over you?" Sasuke had been ordered to ask, yet again by Kakashi, that masochist.

"Of course I am, Sasuke, how could I not be." Naruto says while smiling at him, "I know you'll do a great job."

3…2…1…

"GAH! I wish I could lie!" Naruto yells, "This is so embarrassing! I mean I know I'm going to tell you things I don't want you to know, but can't it at least be by choice?" He pauses and looks back at the raven-haired boy. "Can you help me?"

"Sorry, Naruto, but the jutsu can't be undone." He walks over to said blond and sits beside him o the bed. "I wish I could help you."

"Thank you. I'm glad I chose you." No! He went too far, "Wait, I mean, um, just…just forget I said anything."

Sasuke gives him a curious look and then tells the blond to get ready. He has to live with Sasuke for the next 3 days. This should be interesting.


	2. Day One

Day 1

* * *

Naruto was nervous, really, really nervous. He had to live with his secret love interest AND couldn't lie? This just plain sucks.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking from the Uchiha manor. They had just finished moving Naruto's few things into his house. The two decided to go out to eat seeing as neither felt like cooking, (especially in front of the other.)

"So let me guess," Sasuke said as they were walking, "you want ramen." That's all the blond idiot ate!

"Ew! I hate ramen." Sasuke stared at him, baffled. Naruto _always_ ate ramen. That's the only thing he ate! Why would he eat something he didn't like?

"Then why do you always eat it?"

"Because ramen can't be spoiled by a jutsu unlike any other food. It's the only thing I'm able to buy that _isn't_ rotten." He said with a chipper tone. Just because he couldn't lie doesn't mean he couldn't pretend to be happy. Naruto stopped and turned to Sasuke, "but I love Ichiraku's because the people are so nice! They feed me fresh food and don't call me a monster or anything!" He smiled and then continued walking as if nothing had just happened. Sasuke had an eerie feeling that he was going to learn a lot more about the blond than he had ever thought possible within the next three days.

"Okay then," Sasuke said while struggling to keep his monotone voice. "Let's go there." He pointed to a nearby restaurant that neither of the boys had noticed before.

"Sure, but I can't promise that I'll eat." The raven-haired boy gave a curious look before dismissing it as they made their way inside.

"Welcome to the Crook Brook Café!" an overly friendly waitress says. "Table for two?" Sasuke nodded and the waitress led the boys to a semi-booth in the back. On one side of the table was a cushiony booth for two and on the other was the wall. Secluded, forced to be together, and cozy…it was definitely made for couples. "My name's Suki and I'll be your server tonight. I'll return in a bit to take your orders." The boys nodded and took their seats, Sasuke on the inside and Naruto on the out.

"So, Sasuke, have you been here before?" Naruto asked trying to converse with the dark-haired boy who was _really_ close to him. As if he wasn't nervous enough.

"No, you?"

"Of course not! I only go to Ichiraku's!"

"Why's that if you don't like ramen?"

"Because, they're the only ones who won't feed me rotten food." The blond said with an obviously forced smile.

"Why is that?"

"Everyone else thinks I'm a monster." Sasuke was about to question him more when Naruto cut him off. "Please don't ask why Sasuke. I don't want you to know yet." Said boy nodded in understanding.

Dinner was pretty quiet after that. None of the food was rotten. Apparently the girl didn't know who either of them were, which suited them just fine. They ate without talking and kept it that way until they were waiting for the bill. Sasuke, of course, was paying.

"So…" the normally silent Uchiha started in his own brilliant way. "What interests you?"

"Lots of stuff! Training, studying, practicing,…" oh god, it was a bad idea to ask him that. Now he'd never stop! Wait, what did he just say?

"Wait, what was the last one?" Sasuke said, now completely paying attention.

"You…" the blond said while blushing madly. He wished he could die now.

"Me?" Sasuke asked while leaning in closer. "I interest you?" Naruto managed to say yes before coughcough 'gracefully' falling out of the booth and onto the hard floor and startling the poor waitress.

"Uh, sorry to…interrupt things. Here's your bill." She quickly said before running of to take care of her minor nosebleed. Sasuke paid and then helped the blond up who instantly took off towards the Uchiha manor.

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke says as he enters his living room. Naruto was sitting on the couch. He finally caught up to the boy after he had run away from the restaurant. "Naruto, are you alright?" Said boy turns and looks at him with another forced smile.

"No," he blatantly states, "I don't want you to know certain things about me, but you will eventually. This really sucks." Sasuke felt bad for him.

"Naruto," he says again as he moves to sit next to his blond friend. No, not friend, it's much more than that. He hadn't realized it before, but this is much more than friendship. "I'm sorry. I really wish I could help you." They sat in silence for a while before he continued. "Is there anything I can do to comfort you?" He hadn't ever had to comfort someone before, so he was clueless as to how to do it.

"Yes, but you won't want to do it."

"I'll do it, whatever it is." Sadly, Sasuke ad spent too much time around Kakashi and dirty, yet very appealing, thoughts entered his mind. Oh crap.

"Hold me, please." Naruto looked up into Sasuke's black eyes. The blond looked like he would cry. The raven grabbed the blond and held him tightly. He really was sorry for the bundle of sunshine in his arms.

"Anything, I'll do anything for you." It was true, too. He'd do anything to make Naruto happy. He missed that heavenly smile that made his stomach flutter with butterflies and made his heart race.

"Thank you, Sasuke." The blond said as he moved to sit back up, but was stopped. "Huh? What is it?"

"Naruto," Sasuke avoided looking anywhere near those hypnotizing blue eyes, "Do you…do you like me?"

"Oh, it's more than like, much more!" The blond's chipper voice said before he blushed a red that put Gaara's hair to shame. He then stood up and ran away into the maze known as the Uchiha manor. God must hate the poor blond.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke called. He heard the blond enter a door, so he couldn't of gotten that far. 'Oh great,' he thought to himself, 'Only a dobe like him could get lost in this place.' That was an understatement. ANYONE could get lost in his house! "Naruto, where are you?"

"I'm not sure!" a muffled voice says from the other side of a nearby door, "I think I'm in your room….DAMN IT! WHY DO I KEEP ANSWERING?!" The raven-haired boy chuckled slightly at this. Naruto could be so cute sometimes….wait, did he just call Naruto cute?

Sasuke makes his way to his bedroom and opens the door to reveal a small blond boy cowering in the far corner by his bed.

"Naruto," blue eyes look up in fear, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," his voice cracks, "I just really wish I hadn't said that."

"Why not?" Sasuke asks as he sits on the corner of the bed by Naruto.

"I wanted it so that if I ever decided to confess my feelings that I'd do it by choice, not like this."

"Well, it still can be. You haven't actually said the words."

"Thank you," the blond then dove into Sasuke's arms. "I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time and I've never had the courage to say it!"

"I love you, too." Seeing as they were 'overcome by emotions' AND because they were now on a bed together they decided to 'show their love.' Bow chicka wow-wow!

* * *

Well, Day 1 seemed all right. Day 2 will be a little more…interesting. Mwahahahahaha! Or actually…Kukukukukuku! Sorry for not having a lemon and for maybe rushing it, but it makes sense later on. I'll try to update this weekend, but it really depends on when I'm home alone. Like I said on my page my mother and I share a computer and if she sees this stuff…I'll be dead. Ja ne! I hope to update soon! 


	3. Day Two

Sorry it took me so long! I got sick after prom and then I got busy…okay, anyway, here it is! Chapter 3, or 4, whatever.

Day 2

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura called as both Sasuke and Naruto approached Team 7's usual meeting place. This morning had been interesting…

* * *

Sun-kissed eyelids fluttered open to reveal ocean blue eyes. With sleep fresh on them they look to their black counterparts.

"Good morning," the sleepy blond says.

"Morning, dobe." The dark-haired boy replies.

"Don't call me dobe, teme! I hate that!"

"I thought you like it…at least that's what you said." Weird, the blond couldn't lie, but he just did. Is the jutsu over?

"We should shower, teme." Sasuke, or teme, nodded in agreement as Naruto, dobe, moved off of him. The moment Sasuke was standing…without clothes on Naruto tackled him back to the bed and immediately latched onto his neck.

"Naruto…you seem…eager."

"Shut up, teme! I can't…I can't control myself." If they didn't have a meeting this morning Sasuke would have easily taken the offer from his hyper blond, but, unfortunately, they had to leave today.

After a short struggle, with another tackle in the shower, the two dressed and left for the bridge.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun," the pink-haired kunoichi continued while ignoring the blond on 'her Sasuke's' arm, "if Naruto's too much for you I can watch him."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I could just-"

"No!" Sasuke shifted to wrap his arms tightly around the blond and with his sharingan said, "He's MINE!"

"O-Okay…sorry." Sakura never realized just how scary Sasuke could really be.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he poofed upon the scene. "So…I see you two had fun last night."

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked. He had resumed his apathetic voice.

"Because Naruto is currently showing your 'love bite' along with his own." He said with a plain, even tone. It was as if having his students having sex with each other was totally normal, which, in this case, it kinda was.

Sasuke looked down to Naruto pulling down both of their collars of their shirts.

"…oh…" was all he said. Sakura just stared.

"Oh, Sasuke," Kakashi continued, "There are some things about Naruto's…condition that I must inform you about." Sasuke nodded and removed his blond tumor to go and talk with his sensei.

* * *

"So today he can lie, but can't restrain his actions?" Sasuke asked to make sure he understood.

"Correct," Kakashi answered. A shrill scream pierced the air that even caused Sasuke to almost wince. Almost, he did have Naruto as a teammate, after all. The two quickly went to rejoin the others. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Aah!…get off, get off, get him off!" she screamed. Sasuke was about to ask where Naruto was when he noticed his blond…chewing on a lock of her hair.

"Naruto," he said as he put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "What are you doing? SPIT OUT THAT STUFF, YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S BEEN!" Naruto complied. "What were you doing?" Sasuke repeated.

"Well, she has pink hair." Sasuke stared at him, waiting for a better explanation than that. "I always wondered if it was bubblegum flavored, but it tastes like hair."

sweatdrop

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose at Naruto's stupidity. "Yes, Naruto, hair tastes like hair."

"Well, no mission today," Kakashi said after a slight pause. "See ya!" and he poofed away. Sakura diminished into a sobbing pile of…well…of whatever Sakura is and the two boys left to go find something to do.

* * *

"Gaara!" Naruto cried and glomped his redheaded friend before an angry Uchiha pulled him off.

* * *

"Neji!" Naruto repeated his previous actions. Sasuke did, too.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" Same thing, again.

"Naruto, stop that!" Sasuke demanded. The blond merely huffed. "Come on, I need to go and get something." Was all he said before dragging his mate into the nearby shadows. Kukuku!

* * *

"Kiba!" Naruto tried to glomp him, but was inevitably choked.

"Uh, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, Kiba?"

"Why does Sasuke have you on a leash?"

"Uh…about that…later Kiba!" This time it was Naruto who pulled a smirking Sasuke away, leaving behind a confused and happy Kiba.

'I wonder what Hinata thinks of leashes…'

* * *

"Ah! Sasuke! 


	4. Day Three

Sorry I've been gone so long. I guess I got sick or something because I've been in a comatose state since school got out. Anyway, here's Day 3. This is the last chapter. I'm just combining all the others so I hope it ends up okay. Well, here it is. Enjoy…

Day 3

* * *

The adorable new couple of a certain raven-haired avenger and the currently uncontrollable blond were seen walking to the meeting place of team seven. This was the last day that Naruto would not be able to lie and could _finally_ sit still! Sasuke couldn't tell what was wrong with him today; the blond seemed to have a combination of not lying and not controlling himself and Naruto had done everything he asked, which had made for a good, no not good, _great_ morning.

"Ah, I see you two have decided to join us this morning." Kakashi called as he spotted them. "I take it that you figured out what today is."

"A combination of the first two days and he follows any order he gets." The tired Uchiha said in his 'I-am-so-much-cooler-than-you' voice.

"Close," replied his teacher. "He only follows orders that he wants to follow." Oh, so that's why this morning's sex was so good. Damn, if it was possible Sasuke loved his little blond even more now. "Anyway, Naruto should be back to normal by tomorrow morning."

"Good." Sasuke said as he sat on the ground to rest. He was instantly tackled by the hyperactive blond and covered in little kisses. Sasuke didn't complain, not one bit. Sasuke did note, however, that Sakura wasn't there. Sasuke _definitely_ didn't complain to the lack of pink.

"Well, I guess training is out of the question. Feel free to do whatever."

"Hey, why is it that I had to drag Naruto and myself out here for the past two days for you to just tell me what to expect for the day if you could have just told me everything on the first day?!"

"Simple, I wanted to bug you, ja ne!" Kakashi said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Oh, he was going to die. Painfully.

* * *

The couple was walking around the quiet streets of Konoha, (Sasuke carrying the leash in his pocket 'just-in-case') when a giant mob of fangirls starting screaming 'IT'S SASUKE!!!' and 'SASUKE, MARRY ME!!!' That's when the two were seen running as fast as they could.

"Wait." Naruto said and stopped running, the mob approaching behind him. Sasuke stopped and looking at the other boy.

"Wait? What do you mean 'wait'? We have to run!" Naruto merely shook his head and walked up to Sasuke. He threw his arms around the raven and looked back at the girls still charging at them.

"HE'S MINE! BACK OFF!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT?!" All of the girls screamed in unison.

"Yeah! I'm with him!!!" Sasuke yelled after catching onto Naruto's plan. "We're _together _now, get it?"

"You must be kidding! Sasuke would _never_ date _him_!" a girl called from in the crowd.

"Well, you're wrong!" Naruto said defensively. Was it really all that strange that they were dating? Neither of them thought so. The two of them had been friends since childhood and their rivalry had been their way of flirting, and besides they were best friends, too. At least, they _were_ best friends. Now they're a bit more than that.

Suddenly all of the girls formed the world's biggest huddle. All of them were whispering about the two boys who stood in pure confusion.

"Okay!" the leading girl said. "From now on we are…" she made a dramatic pause. "THE SASUNARU FANCLUB!!!" Both boys' jaws dropped to the ground. Oh shit, they were in for it now. The girls all have evil grins on their faces. The boys began backing up slowly and the girls advanced slowly. The two then turned and ran even faster than before and the girls charged after them, now shouting 'KISS! KISS! KISS!' Damn, and to think fangirls had been a problem before.

* * *

"Whew, okay I think we're safe here." Sasuke said as he was panting. They had just eluded the mob of crazed girls. Naruto sat on the ground of the alley panting heavily.

"Hah…sorry…about that. I…I thought that…they'd leave if they knew we were together."

"It's…hah…it's alright, don't worry about it." Sasuke said as he joined his lover on the ground. "I guess we don't have to worry about people not accepting us anymore."

"Ha, yeah."

"So, what do you want to do now?" Neither had a clue what they been doing before, but now training was definitely out of the question. They had trained enough today. (That's referring to all of the running, not that morning, you perverted people. )

"I'm hungry." Naruto stated. Sasuke chuckle slightly as he stood up. He then helped Naruto to his feet and began leading him to a nearby food joint.

* * *

"Now what?" Naruto asked as they left the restaurant, both full from all of the food.

"No clue." Sasuke looked back to see that the blond had frozen in fear. He looked to where Naruto was looking. All he saw that was suspicious was a man in dark clothing standing at the end of the road. He walked over to Naruto and put his arm around the blonde's waist. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I know him. He's an evil man. He hurt me, once, badly."

"Let's leave." Sasuke said as he pulled on Naruto to back away.

"No, I want to face this. I've been avoiding it for almost my whole life and I'm sick of running."

"Is he strong?" Sasuke asked as he watched the man talk to some of his friends.

"Yeah, and so are his friends. We'd need help to win an all-out fight, but I'm not looking for that."

"Well, what are you looking for, then? I'll help you."

"I want him to know something." Sasuke was about to ask what he meant by that when the man and his friends approached the two glaring boys.

"Ah, Naruto, long time no see." The man said, venom spilling over his words. "Who's your friend here?"

"Sasuke." Damn, he didn't want the man to know Sasuke's name, but he couldn't help it. Curse this stupid jutsu!

"Uchiha?" the man said in questioning shock. Why would the almighty Uchiha even be seen with this 'trash' (His thoughts, not mine!) "Well, you must be proud to be his, what, slave?" he said. He and his friends laughed before the man was punched in the face by…Sasuke.

"Naruto will NEVER be my slave!" he yelled. A crowd gathered in curiosity. Naruto stood in shock; he hadn't expected Sasuke to defend him like this.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said. The raven, in full Sharingan mode, turned to look at him, his eyes still blazing with fury. Naruto started to step back and then ran forward, into the arms of his lover.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Sasuke had caught the slight hesitation and fear his blond had given.

"It's fine. I…thank you." The two were interrupted by the man and his friends.

"Aw, how cute, NOT. You'll pay for that you little punk." one of the man's friends said. "How dare you do that to the Boss!"

"Shut up before you join him!" Sasuke spat. He looked at the bundle in his arms and asked Naruto, "Wasn't there something you wanted them to know?"

"Yeah." Naruto said. He stepped back at glared at the group of men. "Looks like your dream got crushed!"

"What are you talking about?" a new member of the group asked.

"When I was five-years-old you guys almost _killed _me! You said I didn't deserve to live! You said your dream was for me to be miserable and that I would never be happy! Well, you were wrong! That's what you get! I AM HAPPY!" Naruto yelled, tears streaming down his face.

"Naruto, were these the guys who…" Sasuke started to ask.

"Yeah, those scars on my chest, back, arms, legs, and stomach are all from them." he answered. They weren't all that noticeable now, but under a certain light, you could make out scars from knives.

That's all it took to push the raven over the edge. He was on them in a second, wailing on their heads. Naruto just stood and watched. The crowd dispersed as if they hadn't seen anything. They might not like Naruto, but if Sasuke was that pissed, they didn't want to stick around to get their own asses kicked.

"That's the last of them." Sasuke said as he threw the last unconscious guy into a dark alley. Someone might find them, someone might not, no skin off of their noses. Sasuke had definitely done some damage. Broken bones, blood, and four unconscious bodies. One guy wasn't banged up much. He had only been hit enough to knock him out. That one was the guy who hadn't been there.

Sasuke walked back over to where Naruto stood. "You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad they got what they deserved." Naruto said as Sasuke held him close to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They started walking away. "If anyone else did something like that to you, tell me. I'll do that again."

"Ha, don't worry, no one else did anything that severe."

"So, things like that have happened?"

"Yes, but no where near as bad. Only things like throwing stones and yelling things, but I'd take that over what they did any day." Sasuke didn't like the thought of his Naruto being hurt, but he disliked the thought of him not minding it even more.

"Well, nothing like that will ever happen again." Sasuke said and tightened his grip on the blonde's waist.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

The day continued on without much else. They ate dinner and watched some movies on Sasuke HDTV, which totally kicks ass. Afterwards they did what all lovers' do. (Sorry no lemons today, I'm not sure when my mother's coming home. The other day I was talking about SasuNaru over the phone with a friend of mine and my mom walked in. She hadn't been home all day and I hadn't heard her come in, so use your imaginations.)

* * *

Day 4? (Yes, there's a fourth day.)

The sleepy blond stirred on top of the raven's chest. The raven was awake and ready to start there 'morning routine' Blue eyes looked into black ones…and totally freaked out.

"AH! Sasuke! What the hell am I doing here?!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was…I was in the woods, we were on a mission! How did I end up here?" He paused. "And why am I naked?" He moved slightly and blushed more. "Okay, why are _we_ naked? Oh my god, you raped me!"

"No I didn't! We made love! We've been doing that for the past three nights and mornings!"

"W-W-What? What do you mean?" Sasuke sighed. Kakashi hadn't mentioned the fact that NARUTO WOULDN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED WHILE HE WAS UNDER THE JUTSU!!!

"Naruto, a few days ago you were hit by a truth jutsu. I took care of you. Through it we kind of…well…got together. We're a couple now."

"Wait, what? Oh my god, you know my secret about me being-" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth with his hand.

"No, you wanted to tell me on your own, so that you were sure it wasn't because of the jutsu and that it was because you wanted to tell me yourself."

"But are you sure we're…"

"Yes, we're together."

"And we really…"

"Yes, you definitely lost your virginity."

"Sasuke! Don't say it like that!" Naruto said as he grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Sorry." Sasuke said while smiling.

"Sasuke, you're…you're smiling."

"Yeah, I've been doing that a lot lately." Sasuke said. Naruto remained sitting up as he thought. Did all of this really happen? Had he really been under some kind of jutsu? Had he and Sasuke really gotten together? It was too much. Then, Kakashi randomly appeared in the window with a 'mother-hen-mode' Iruka.

"Tell them!" Iruka said while pinching Kakashi's ear.

"Fine, fine. Sasuke, Naruto might have amnesia and forget everything that happened during the past three days." Kakashi explained.

"Thanks a lot." Sasuke said sarcastically. "I already figured that out." He said this as he pulled the covers up, making sure neither say the two of them. Naruto cowered behind Sasuke in shame of the fact that they were seen naked in a bed together.

"Nevermind then. Sorry to disturb you two. Oh, by the way you have the day off. Enjoy!" They were gone as fast as they had appeared. Man, this place is weird.

"Well, time to try to boost your memory." Sasuke said. "Come on, let's get dressed and I'll tell you everything that happened." Darn, no morning sex.

* * *

READ ALL PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TO KNOW WHAT SASUKE SAID

* * *

"Whoa." Naruto said. Did all of that really happen? And in such short time, too.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. They were sitting in the living room.

"Why did I glomp them?" Naruto asked, referring to the second day.

"You. Tell. Me." Sasuke said in irritation.

"I guess it was because I hadn't seen them in so long, but ew! Neji liked me! Why would I hug Neji?!" Naruto thought for a moment. "Nope, no clue."

"Anyway," Sasuke said after making a mental note to rub the fact that he and Naruto were together in Neji's face and proceed by kick his ass. "Are you alright with everything that happened?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure if I can believe everything you told me, no offense."

"It's okay. I can at least prove that we're together."

"How?"

"Open the door." Naruto walked over to the front door and opened it to be greeted by a fanclub bigger than Sasuke's with huge banners that said 'SasuNaru' Oh, guess that's why Kakashi and Iruka used the window. Naruto shut the door before he could be attacked by the girls, and a few boys, that were out there.

"Oh, I guess I can believe that now."

"Yep. Hungry?" Random.

"Yeah."

"Come on, I'll cook." Sasuke said as he walked into the kitchen, Naruto followed.

For the rest of the day, Sasuke tried to spark Naruto's memories, but nothing worked. Would Naruto ever be able to remember what had happened? Sasuke even tried to use sex as a reminder, against Naruto's protests, but that didn't even work. Naruto at least agreed to sleep in the same bed that night.

* * *

The next day, the two awoke to Kakashi and Iruka, again.

"TELL THEM!!!" Iruka screamed at Kakashi.

"Ow! Okay, okay, okay. The amnesia is temporary. It only lasts a day!"

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said as he sat up with a killing aura around him. The boys weren't naked today, so Sasuke got up and grabbed some kunai. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

And that's how the morning went. Sasuke chasing Kakashi, Iruka watching in evil amusement, and a certain blond waking up to all of this chaos, remembering everything that had happened over the past four days, and going back to bed. The end.


End file.
